One Touch
by Secondhand Sarcasm
Summary: A suspicious masked character stalks Kurama through the deserted corridors of the stadium. What does he have planned for the unknowing Kurama? R


His love was stuck to this human. This delicate and fragile human. He's mind clung to the being as if he were something precious.

The still damaged frisky red hair swayed from side to side while the human walked the dark, empty corridor. The red hair that represented his aggressive personality so well, taunting him. Begging to be destroyed.

Even from where he was, he could see that the human was paranoid.

Was he thinking about him? Maybe these simular surroundings made the red head remember their last encounter.

The demon lightly chuckled. Was he still so nervous from that time?

_The masked demon had elegantly snuck behind the cautious red head with out sound or presence._

_He surprised the fox enough for him to be paralyzed. For just a moment, he made the human feel fear._

Karasu silently breathed with excitement through his mask. The small of his love had still not left him. He was now being overcome with a perverted wanting from his body. He wet his lips behind his mask with an anxious tongue. He wanted to play with that human form of Kurama's before the inevitable.

He stalked the red head from the shadows, quietly he became closer to his target. Lurking behind him until he couldn't bare himself anymore.

Suddenly, Kurama stopped. Karasu halted as well. He studied the fox. Kurama stood there still, not intending to move anytime soon from the way his motionless body didn't even twitch. The masked demon was chilled with noticeable paranoia. Had he been spotted? Was Kurama plotting some sort of strategy at this moment? He stayed hidden, watching the red heads actions carefully.

Then, he saw Kurama sigh deeply and put a hand to his forehead.

What a weak form. His guard was down and his body was wide open to anything. This was Karasu's opportunity to make the red head feel that fear again. The pain of fear looked so attractive on him. The demon crept quietly to the boy until he was nearly inches away. With friendly command, Karasu slipped his hands around the humans delicate wrists. Kurama gasped at the sudden interaction.

"Thinking about something, Kurama?" The masked demon said intimately.

Before the red head could even process what was happening, the air around both his arms exploded. Karasu let go of him then. Kurama's arms were injured. He leaned his stunned body against the wall. His arms were stinging like hell. When he tried to move them, unbearable pain then swept through him. He began panting lightly while his green jewels glared at the tall demon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kurama questioned.

Karasu examined his prey. His face displayed fury and anger, and from what he could tell, also worry. The way his sleeves were stained red over his defenceless arms, too scared to move. He looked broken. He was feeling fear again. _That_ fear. The fear that he, Karasu, made him feel. The way the red heads legs shook flattered that theory.

Kurama gritted his teeth as Karasu came closer to him. He unconsciously tried backing away from the monster, only getting him no where. he was only getting pressing himself tighter to the wall, as if it were going to save him.

Kurama never let his anger down. He would not show Karasu his fear of him.

Karasu lifted the red heads chin upward with barely any force. Neutral and furious eyes gazed at each other. The concept of time had no place here. Right now, Kurama was the only thing in Karasu's heart. He wanted the human to fill him up so much with that happiness. He knew the more he felt, the harder it would be....The despair more intense. Oh, did he crave for Kurama.

His hand went to the fox's hip.

The red heads breathing shifted, he now realised the demons intention. He stumbled in an effort to escape him, but Karasu consoled his arm around the red heads waist and pressed his body to him, forcing their weight against the wall.

Kurama winced in stubborn defeat as Karasu touched him through his pants. So lightly applying pressure to him, still, it turned the fox's ears red.

He could feel Kurama becoming hard through the fabric. His hand submerged through the pants for skin to skin contact. Instantly, his palm became wet with the red heads pre-cum. Karasu slowly began pumping the erection in his hand.

Kurama's head dropped to the side, looking down. "Ha-nnn...y-you...bastard...nyaa!" The fox said through stiff moans.

Karasu felt surprised at how easy this was. he smiled behind his mask with pathetic acknowledgement.

While analyzing his every move, Karasu quickened the pace. He could see Kurama filling so much. His legs weren't stable anymore. They gave out and he slid down the wall a little. His head lifted up. His mouth was parted and he was panting harshly. Unwanted pleasurable moans passed through the red heads lips. Kurama looked so desirable. Karasu wanted nothing more than to consume this delicacy.

The demon bent down and let Kurama slide down to the floor. Still without a moment missed, Karasu slipped the red heads pants down and off. His bare legs wide open now. Karasu continued to pleasure him until, he hesitated.

Kurama looked at Karasu with a emotion the demon couldn't receive. The demon never looked away from the humans green gaze. Just when he could see Kurama was distracted enough he thrust in a finger into his entrance.

"Naa-aa!!" The red head let out a moan. His calls of pleasure echoed through the corridor.

Karasu quickly added a second, then third. Kurama accepted them without stubbornness.

_Such a petty form_...Karasu thought..._once his body fell capture to the pleasure he lost his logic.... _The demon couldn't help but stare fascinated at the powerless creature in his grasp.

Karasu continued to pump the humans wet erection. He could see that the red head was almost at his limit. He needed that little bit....

The demon took careful concentration in studying his loves face as he released himself. Kurama's squirted in Karasu's hand and dirtied both their clothes. The masked demon looked down at his fingers. He played with the fluid between them while enjoying the rhythm of his loves breathing.

"So messy," Karasu commented with a smile. "you got it all over me, including yourself."

Kurama looked over at the demon. His growing irritation returning to him. Karasu starred idle at the liquid, still playing with it, pressing his fingers together then separating them, stringing Kurama's cum teasingly. Seeing this, Kurama felt even more violated then he already was.

Karasu felt the urge to put the red heads cum in his mouth. He wanted to taste him. To have his flavor erode his taste buds so he could never taste anything again; Kurama would be the last thing his tongue would savor, lingering in his mouth forever.

But he refused to take off his mask, as that would pose danger. Instead, he spoke in a distant voice.

"Filthy...you should be ashamed."

"..."

Kuaramas silence irritated Karasu a bit.

The demons cum covered fingers reached for Kurama's face. The red head tilted his hand away with a unwanted expression. Karasu smeared the fluid around his loves mouth and lips. Kurama tensed up and shivered when Karasu made him taste himself.

Karasu thrust his fingers aggressively in and out of the red heads mouth. The demon was at such a distance that he couldn't help but cherish his loves face. His smooth, fair skin was lovely with an intense blush surrounding his cheeks. His wet lips, red with the sweet friction he caused with his fingers. His eyes, green with disturbed contentment. He was so innocent.

Saliva dripped down Kurama's chin. He refused to swallow the sexual substance the demon put into his mouth. He made pitiful noises of frustration at the immoblility of his arms.

When Karasu stopped, he swiftly lifted Kurama off the floor. He forced the weak body against the wall. Kurama was squeezed tightly between the architecture and the perverted demon.

Karasu took out his throbbing member. He penetrated the red head with all of him. Kurama held his breath painfully at the intruding muscle.

The demon pulled in and out of him offensively. He was rough with the red head. Unlike before, now uncaring for what the fox felt. His thrusting was almost hostile.

The red head was scarred at the inflamed emotion of need that was being pond into him.

Karasu was threatening.

The fox knew he could endure the demons selfishness, but the pain was beginning to be too much. He wanted this to end quickly.

Karasu again and again assaulted Kurama with his hungry erection. The sound of intimate frustration filled the empty hallway. Right now, Karasu knew he was powerful. Right now, he knew he controlled the red head. He belonged to the demon. The human captured his heart in arousal. It almost made him jealous at how much thought and attention he gave to Kurama. He felt that the red head deserved punishment for making him feel that way.

The demon was quickly becoming satisfied with the troubled noises coming from the fox. The shaky breathes spoke no words, but in the way the red head consumed his oxygen he was silently pleading for an end. The demon trespassed hard into Kurama a few last times before letting himself cum inside of him. Relief struck both of them.

A strained moment passed before Karasu backed away from the red head. Helpless, Kurama fell to the ground. The demon starred down at the pitiful body that didn't even have the will to try to move. Half-naked and dirtied with a violent act of fornication, Kurama lay there face down to the ground.

Kurama bent down next to him. He touched the skin of Kurama's upper thigh, just below his violated bottom. His hand swept the humans smooth cheek, then across and up his back. Then he petted the messy red on his head. He put his face to the ground like Kurama's was. The fox's features were masked by his delicate hair.

Though he could not see the boys face, he touched it through his hair anyway. His finger quickly became wet when Kurama turned his head away. Karasu smiled.

"You were fun." He said.

The red head gritted his teeth when he heard the masked demons footsteps echo as he walked away.


End file.
